The present invention relates to parcel delivery, and more specifically, to delivering cargo using a delivery drone.
A delivery drone, also known as a parcelcopter, is an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) utilized to transport cargo, such as a package. Cargo may include one or more items, such as food, medicine or other goods. Delivery drones offer certain advantages over conventional parcel delivery. For example, delivery zones fly, and thus are not affected by traffic congestion. Thus, a delivery drone oftentimes can deliver cargo more quickly than conventional parcel delivery. Also, use of autonomous delivery drones is expected to reduce costs for parcel delivery companies. In illustration, delivery drones may require less maintenance than a conventional vehicle, may require less energy to operate, and autonomous delivery drones do not require a delivery driver.